


Cartman Always Deserves It

by slr2moons



Category: South Park
Genre: Art, Bromance, Digital Art, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, comeuppance, gen - Freeform, kids having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/pseuds/slr2moons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle, Stan, and Kenny decide they've had enough of Cartman's behavior for one day, and chose to express themselves in a very clear way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartman Always Deserves It

I give you Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman from _South Park._

The original sketch was done in pencil on paper, but it was a thumbnail rough with no detail. I even didn't bother scanning or tracing, but simply re-drew it in Photoshop. After the basic idea sketch, everything was 100% digital. This is also the fastest I have ever turned out a digital pic, and that it has four characters, half a background, and is in full-color is really something! Not having any work to occupy my time is part of it, yes, but I am definitely growing faster. Such joy! XD After learning my lesson with the HP pic, this image's full size is 600 dpi, 9.5" x 7". I like working at the higher resolution. It makes things easier! 

The important thing about this pic is that I painted it in a new style, one that emulates a Copic Marker painting. I really like how it turned out, and that transparent style is intuitive for me. I think it's the 6 years of public education art classes--watercolor is the cheapest painting medium, after all. (Ha!) I only used a fancy textured brush once in this painting, on the sidewalk. Everything else is from brush strokes.

The shoes are another step in my quest to include more detail in my art. I spent two days just on those shoes! I gave each boy a recognizable brand of shoe, except Kenny, who gets stuck with generic sneakers. Their clothes are my own take on their usual canon coats and hats.

The pic will be available in the Bromance Fanart Calendar 2013 once the mod, Ensuing, has everything ready to go, and I will link it here.

My fave part of the pic are the shoes and Kyle's hair. :3 I rather like Cartman's expression, too. 

Everyone, I hope you like my first South Park pic. I am very pleased with it. ^^ And yes, Cartman really does always deserve it!

edited 12-13-13 to update the pic's link to a new (and hopefully temporary) server


End file.
